Please Kill Me
by Yukimura Yuuko
Summary: sebuah FF tentang sebuah masa lalu seorang lelaki yang mempunyai 2 adik 1 perempuan 1 laki-laki


Title:please kill me…(part 1)

Author:Yuuko Kuroda  
Pairing: Yumi Michiyo,Sora Michiyo,Natsume Michiyo(Sora's Brother)  
Genre:---

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Semua ruangan gelap…bau darah dimana-mana..benci!aku benci keadaan seperti itu…walau aku terus berteriak seperti itu dalam hati tetap saja keadaan itu yang aku alami…

"Yumi hentikan!"

Suara siapa?suara itu…aku merindukan pemilik suara itu…darimana dia datang?gelap…aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa…tolong..  
Saat kubuka mataku…kulihat sesosok laki-laki memelukku erat..hangat…tapi..kenapa ada bau darah?merah…darah siapa ini?  
"Yumi…sudah kakak bilangkan…hentikan menyakiti dirimu…kalau aku tak menolongmu segera mungkin…kau…ah!sudahlah yang penting kau hanya tergores sedikit…"  
"kak Sora?kenapa…darah ini punya siapa?"  
"Yumi ini darahmu sendiri kau hampir saja menusuk matamu…untung saja yang tergores hanya wajahmu…kau masih benci dengan mata barumu?"  
"i-iya…"  
"kau masih tak terima?"  
"iya…"  
"aku yang salah…aku yang telah mengakibatkan mata kananmu tak bisa kau gunakan..dan sekarang saat kau mendapatkan mata baru dari Natsume…sudah 3 bulan kau menerima mata itu..apakah kau tak mau terima?"  
"aku..tentu saja tak terima!mata ini aku terima dari Natsume…adik kakak sendiri!dia yang terus menyemangatiku bagaimana aku bisa terima?!Natsume-kun harus rela hanya memiliki 1 mata demi diriku dia rela memberikan matanya yang sangat berharga!mata berwarna merah menyala ini…aku tak terima!"aku terus berteriak tak terima dengan kenyataan ini air mataku menetes…dan kak Sora hanya bisa memelukku…

"Yumi-chan…."  
Sebuah suara manis…menyapaku hangat…kumenoleh dan kulihat seorang perempuan mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang diduduki seorang pria dengan perban dimata kanannya..ia tersenyum dengan mata sayu..kuseka air mataku dan perlahan kudekati dia dan jongkok didepannya

"Yumi-chan..kenapa wajahmu berdarah?"  
"ah,eh..ini…tak apa Natsume-kun..Yumi hanya tergores…^^"  
"jangan bohong…"  
"benar..Yumi tak berbohong,kok^^"  
Perlahan kurasakan tangan Natsume mengelus pipiku…  
"aku bisa melihat dari matamu yang tak bisa menipuku itu…mata onyxmu…"  
"Natsume-kun..maaf…"  
"tak apa..aku bisa memahami perasaanmu itu…kau masih belum terima,kan?"  
"i-iya…padahal Natsume-kun sudah memberikan mata ini dengan ikhlas..tapi…Yumi malah mau merusak mata ini…"  
"hah…Yumi-chan…tahu tidak kenapa aku mau memberikan mataku?"  
"ti-tidak…"  
"itu karena…uhuk!!"  
Suara batuk Natsume membuat kami panik segera suster membawa Natsume kembali kekamarnya…aku tak sempat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Natsume…kenapa?itu yang mau aku tanyakan…kenapa Natsume-kun memberikan mata ini?

"kakak…"  
Aku menahan kak Sora yang hendak keluar mengikuti Natsume..kak Sora berbalik dan memelukku..  
"tenang Yumi…kakak yakin Natsume tak apa…"  
"Yumi…kenapa,kak..kenapa Natsume-kun mau memberikan mata ini?"  
"itu…sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan..istirahatlah..kau juga baru sembuh.."

Kak Sora menggiringku ketempat tidur…dan menidurkanku…ia menyelimutiku sebuah selimut berwarna putih bersih yang menutupi setinggi dadaku…

"have a nice dream…my lil sist…"  
Sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat tepat di dahiku…  
Kak Sora beranjak menutup tirai jendela kamarku yang memang tadi sengaja tak kututup dan mematikan lampu…

"kak Sora…"  
Kak Sora berbalik.."iya?"  
"Yumi…Yumi sayang kakak…good night,kak…"  
"heheheh..iya kakak tahu dan kakak sayang juga sama Yumi..good night.."

Kak Sora tersenyum hangat dan keluar dari kamarku…

'Tuhan…jika kau masih mengizinkan hambaMu ini merasakan kasih sayang darinya…hamba mohon…biarkan hamba merasakannya..'  
Ucapku dalam hati dan terlelap…

***

"Natsume kau tak apa?"  
Tangan lembut Sora mengelus pipi Natsume..membuat Natsume terbangun..  
"hn..iya,kak..aku tak apa…lalu,bagaimana Yumi-chan?maaf.."  
"sudahlah tak apa…aku yakin lamban laun ia pasti menerima mata yang kau berikan itu…"  
"syukurlah…uhuk~"  
"sudah..sekarang istirahatlah…"  
"tapi…kakak akan berada disampingku terus,kan?sama dengan Yumi-chan?"  
"tentu…^^"

Natsume pun terlelap sambil terus menggenggam tangan Sora…

'Natsume…apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?apa yang kau harapkan dari kakakmu yang nista ini?maafkan kakak…Natsume…kakak tak yakin akan tetap bersamamu dan Yumi…'

Sora memandang wajah tidur Natsume…beberapa detik kemudian ia memindahkan pandangannya kearah sebuah foto…foto dirinya,Natsume serta Yumi…dan kembali memandang wajah tidur adiknya itu..ia mengecup kening adiknya dan melepaskan genggaman erat tangan adiknya lalu keluar…

Kriet…

"maaf…Natsume…kakak sayang kalian…"

Blam…

Sora berjalan melewati lorong lalu akhirnya sampai di ujung lorong itu..itulah kamarnya…ia masuk dan langsung duduk diatas kasurnya..ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik beberapa angka…

"halo?"  
"ah…iya maaf…"  
"ada masalah sedikit..ya,besok aku pasti datang…"

Setelah itu telpon pun tertutup…ia menidurkan dirinya diatas kasur menatap langit-langit kamarnya…

"maafkan aku…maaf…"

Air mata Sora sedikit demi sedikit menetes…

----

"kak Sora!!"  
"Natsume!jangan kemari!"  
"huhuhu..kenapa Sora?kau tak mau memperlihatkan adikmu?aku yakin..adikmu manis..sama seperti dirimu.."  
"uh..heh!jangan siksa adikku!jangan kau siksa dia sama seperti kau siksa aku!"  
"khukhu...tenanglah..Sora...yang akan kusiksa hanya dirimu seorang.."

Ctar...

"uh..."  
"hahahahah..."

Ctar...

"he-hentikan...ja-jangan siksa kakakku.."  
"Natsume!jangan kemari!"  
"oh..jadi ini adikmu..manisnya..."  
"jangan dekati dia!Natsume lari!"  
"ka-kakak..."  
"Natsume!"  
"kalau manis begini..aku jadi ingin menusuknya..."  
"Natsume!lari!"

"GAHH!"

sebuah pisau berhasil menusuk perut Natsume...pisau yang ditusukkan oleh laki-laki yang selama ini terus menyiksa Sora...

"huahahahaha..menyenangkan bukan..."

Trang...

"hahahah..terima kasih..malam ini pertunjukkan yang luar biasa dari kalian berdua...sampai jumpa..kuharap kita bertemu lagi ya..."

Srak...

laki-laki itu menghilang dibalik tirai jendela ruangan gelap itu...Natsume terkapar dengan darah bercucuran dimana-mana...begitupun Sora yang bertelanjang dada penuh bekas pecutan dari laki-laki itu...

"BRENGSEK!!"

---

"Natsume!"  
Sora terbangun..nafasnya memburu...  
"ternyata hanya mimpi....syukurlah..."  
Sora kembali memejamkan matanya...  
'laki-laki itu...sejak hari dimana ia melukai Natsume...aku..aku menjadi dingin....ah..sudahlah..sudah lama kulupakan..'

laki-laki itulah yang membuat Sora dingin..tapi semenjak ia mengenal Yumi..ia menjadi hangat..dan juga semenjak mendengar bahwa laki-laki itu sudah meninggal..ia menjadi memiliki ekspresi untuk tertawa...


End file.
